e_123fandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is one of Omega's closest friends. They first met in Sonic Heroes, where they formed Team Dark. According to an official poll, Shadow is the second most popular Sonic character behind Sonic.http://sonic.sega.jp/SonicChannel/event/016/index.html Shadow is completely immortal and indestructible which explains why Shadow survived the exploding capsule and his plummet to Earth. Although, this does not mean Shadow cannot feel pain. On the contrary, Shadow developed amnesia after his plummet to Earth. Sonic Adventure 2/Battle Shadow made his debut in Sonic Adventure 2. He was held in stasis for 50 years on Prison Island. His body never aged making him ageless. Dr. Eggman released him looking for a top-secret military weapon his grandfather was working on. An enemy mech known as "Hot Shot" attacked after Shadow was released. Shadow destroyed it with ease. Shadow told Eggman to meet him on the central control room of Space Colony ARK with more Chaos Emeralds. Shadow is next seen robbing a bank and stealing a Chaos Emerald. Eye witnesses believe he's Sonic and thus, Sonic was arrested as Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport away. Part of Shadow's past was revealed when he stole the Chaos Emerald but his memory was incomplete and only remembered his best friend Maria dying on the ARK 50 years ago. When Shadow meets Eggman on the ARK, he shows him the Eclipse Cannon and puts the Chaos Emerald into it. Rouge appears and she has an Emerald too. Eggman also has an Emerald. They make a deal, Eggman could get all the Emeralds if Rouge could have an Emerald Tracker so she could find the pieces of the Master Emerald. They then travelled to Prison Island again where Rouge aquired 3 Emeralds. However she was captured and Eggman had a bomb set to destroy the island in 10 minutes. Shadow defeated Sonic and rescued Rouge. Back on the ARK, they load six Emeralds into the Eclipse Cannon and create a hole on the moon with it's power. They find a newspaper that reads, "Station Square saved by a life threatening missle attack. The city's greatest treasure was given to the boy who saved Station Square. Miles "Tails" Prower was given the Chaos Emerald." Shadow is next seen on the ARK. Eggman has Amy Rose captured and says that he'll exchange her for the final Chaos Emerald. Tails created a fake Emerald which Sonic was going to give Eggman. But Eggman knew it was fake. He trapped Sonic in a capsule, Fired it into deep space and it exploded. Then Eggman took the real Emerald from Tails. He gave it to Shadow and told him to load it into the Eclipse Cannon. Shadow raced to the Eclipse Cannon. He met Sonic on way. It's revealed that Sonic used Chaos Control with a fake Emerald. He defeats Sonic and puts the final Emerald in the Eclipse Cannon. In the Last Story, the ARK is falling to Earth. Shadow stays out of it since he believes he promised Maria revenge on the humans and it's happening. Amy Rose eventually persuades him to help. Then, Shadow remembers what he really promised Maria. He promised for the humans to be happy. Shadow defeats the Biolizard. Then Knuckles uses his Master Emerald to neutralise the Chaos Emeralds since they are causing the ARK to fall to Earth. The Biolizard combines with the ARK and makes it fall to Earth faster. Sonic and Shadow transform into their Super-Forms and destroy it. They then use Chaos Control to warp the ARK back to where it was. But Shadow falls to Earth and the others think he dies. Sonic Heroes Omega was sealed inside a prison in Eggman's abandoned base and Shadow was held in stasis there. Rouge came looking for Eggman's treasure, but released Shadow from stasis. Omega thought Shadow was an Eggman robot and tried to destroy him and likewise, Shadow fought back. Rouge broke up the fight. It turned out Shadow had amnesia (loss of memory). Shadow and Omega became friends and thus, Team Dark was formed. After defeating Eggman in the fight against Egg Albatross, Shadow found a broken Shadow Android. Shadow stared at it, then ran off with his team. Neo Metal Sonic appeared from the wreckage of the Egg Albatross and said, "Ultimate Life Form data, has been copied." At the end of the story, Rouge finds a room filled with Shadow Androids. Omega tells her that the original must exist somewhere. Shadow and Team Dark help Team Sonic and the other teams in the Metal Madness fight. Sonic Battle In Sonic Battle, Rouge saves Shadow while they are investigating Dr. Eggman's secret base and takes him back to her home (Shadow seems to now remember Maria and his fight against the Final Hazard so it is possible this game takes place after (Shadow the Hedgehog). Shadow talks about how the people of Earth must destroy him and Emerl if they ever want peace, still believing that he is a weapon. It is revealed, however, that he ultimately has the heart and soul of Maria Robotnik, implying he could not be the enemy of humanity. In one of Gerald Robotnik's journal entries, he mentions that "Project Shadow" was put on hold because of Project Gizoid. Shadow the Hedgehog (game) In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is revealed to be the dual creation of the alien overlord Black Doom and Professor Gerald Robotnik. Gerald could not finish the project on his own, so he contacted the Black Comet and used Black Doom's blood, and presumably his DNA to create Shadow. Shadow eventually gathers all the Chaos Emeralds and confronts Devil Doom (Black Doom's powered up form) as Super Shadow. He then destroys the Black Comet with the Eclipse Cannon. In the end, he puts the past behind him and chooses to move forward. Also, in the last battle of the game(after 8 minutes 50 seconds of fighting Devil Doom), Eggman confesses to Shadow that one of his robots found and saved him after the incident in Sonic Adventure 2, meaning he is the real Shadow and not a Shadow Android as was previously believed. His exact words were, "Shadow, this may be my last chance to speak with you so what I said about I created you, that was all a lie. Everyone thinks you died after that horrible incident but I rescued you with one of my robots. You'd just lost you memory, you really ARE the Ultimate Life Form my grandfather created." Chaos Control and Chaos Blast In the game Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow can use two Chaos Powers. Chaos Control and Chaos Blast. Chaos Control Chaos Control can be used by filling the Hero Gauge. This can be done by destroying a Black Alien, quenching a fire etc. Once filled Shadow will glow blue and exclaim, "Behold the ultimate power!". When activated Shadow will fly through a stage a lighting speed. In a boss fight, time will freeze. Chaos Blast Chaos Blast can be used by filling the Dark Gauge. To do this you could destroy a G.U.N. soldier/robot, causing destruction etc. Once filled Shadow will glow red and exclaim, "Death to ALL who oppose me!". Once activiated, Shadow will create an explosion. Unlike Chaos Control, this an be used several times as long as the Dark Gauge has some energy in it and can be restored by causing destruction with Chaos Blast. References Category:Characters Category:Non-robotic characters